Gabby mcstabberson vs the mask
Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! Pre-Fight gabby mcstabberson was walking along she looked at the bounty that was on her poster she then saw something in the distance glowing green she then jumped to it to reveal it was the mask the guy whose bounty she was looking for stabby: hello there mask the mask: do i know you? stabby: no but i know you you will make for an impressive bounty the mask: bounty? stabby then takes out his bounty poster the mask: oh come on i am worth more then a million dollars right gabby: not the brightest are you? Fight HERE WE GO! gabby swung her sword at the mask but he dodged it and kicks her in the gut sending her stumbling back gabby then punches the mask in the face but he sprung back up like a springboard the hit gabby in the face with a boxing glove gabby then slashed at the mask but she just got his tie the mask then poked her in the eye and laughed like curly gabby: ahh! gabby then angrily slashes at the maks multiple times but the masked dodged and then got out his many guns gabby: ahhh! the mask's guns however just shot out flags that said bang on them gabby: what the? the mask: thank you i'll be here all week gabby: why you little gabby then started slashing at the mask but the mask got out a camera the mask: say cheese! the camera flashed blinding gabby the mask then knew what time it was the mask: wedgie! with that the mask then gave gabby a wedgie she was wearing white undies with pink wasiband the mask then let go as it snapped up her butt gabby: eep! gabby move around funny the mask moved around dressed like her and moves like she was moving mocking her as she struggled to pick out her wedgie gabby was eventually sucessful gabby: nobody wedgies gabby mcstabberson and get's away with it! gabby then grabbed the mask by his shirt the mask: my your forward gabby: shut up your gonna die now and i will get that bounty the mask spun into a robert deniro character the mask then grabbed her by the shirt the mask: oh really well i think you need to learn some manners little lady gabby: what what are you doing? the mask: simple the mask then turned into a babysitter the mask: a good spanking outta learn ya the mask then spanked gabby's behind like a newborn gabby: ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! daddy stop ow! i'll be good *starts crying* the mask then stood her up as she cried as her bottom was red gabby: i have had enough of this humiliation you wedgie me you spank me to the point where i can't sit down what is wrong with you the mask: everything! gabby: that's it! i will have your head on my mantle! the mask: *as bugs bunny* actually you can't shoot me with a elephant gun *runs off* gabby: elephant gun! what? the mask *as an elephant*: you do and i will give you such a pinch the mask then smashed her into the ground with his trunk and walked off as starts floated around gabby's head gabby: which way did he go george which way did he go? the mask then put a sherrif's costume on gabby and pretended to be george the mask *as george*: them varmints went that a way sheriff you can head em off at the pass gabby then ran off still thinking she was the sheriff but then stopped then looked at her costume gabby: oooh! gabby then tore off the costume angrily but then realized she was in her her bran and undies gabby: eep! she covered herself with a bush gabby: don't look i am indecent! the mask took a picture gabby: ahh! you pervert! the mask: i'm not a pervert i just wanted give the fans a little fanservice gabby: fans? the mask: now for the grand finale! gabby: oh no you don't i am gonna have your head yet! the mask pointed behind her gabby: huh? she then saw her underwear was attacked to a large firecracker leftover from the 4th of july gabby: oh no! the mask: wave goodbye to the audience ms.mcstabberson gabby: *does exactly that* bye bye with that the firecracker then went into the sky as gabby was given a a firecracker wedgie! as she gabby: *https://youtu.be/MUL5w91dzbo* boom! the firecracker exploded into the sky as an america flag was seen made from firecrackers the mask: *as bugs bunny*: well that's that the mask then turned into huckleberry hound the mask *as huckleberry hound*: well we may never know what happened to ms.edgy chicken wings then started raining from the sky the mask *as huckleberry hound*: although it is raining chicken wings *chuckles a bit* cue the iris in DBX! Winner THE WINNER IS....THE MASK! Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights